#So Perfect#
by Lb-chan
Summary: Everything is so perfect in Dragon Ball/Z/GT so I decided to change it up a little. This is a dark romance between a girl who has lost everything and a boy who has everything. TrunksxPan AU
1. Perfect Misfortune

#So Perfect#   
Everything is so perfect in Dragon Ball/Z/GT so I decided to change it up a little. This is a dark romance between a girl that has lost everything and a boy that has everything. By your lil LB. ^_+   
I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL/Z/GT SO THERE! ;p   
Chapter 1-Perfect Misfortune   
Darkness surrounded her vision as she laid her head on the rubble that was once her home...her once perfect chocolate-brown   
hair was matted with blood, and plaster her hair seeming a papery red. A few meters away laid two people...her parents...   
both dead. Sirens sounded through the once perfect streets as the meds picked up an injured and two, dead.   
^^^^^Orange Star Hospital^^^^^   
'My head hurts!' Reaching up to check my head I felt gauzes raped securely around it. Opening my eyes I saw a nurse,   
or what I think is a nurse standing above me.   
"Were am I" She gave me a sadden expression and shooked her head…what did she know that I didn't know? Were was I? And how did I get here?   
"Its Ok hon just let me finish checking you over…"   
"What happened are my parents all right?" I asked, my voice screechy. She gave me that damned look again…like…like she wasn't allowed to tell me anything or something…I wonder why.   
"Its Ok babe my name is Trudy your nurse…you're fine just have a few knockers on your head, and a few bruises but other then that you're in a perfect condition. Ok well your supposed to see Mr. Johnson…" Her voice was gravely like my History teachers', a tiny sigh hit on every end of her words. What was she babbling about where are my parents…why do I have all these bandages on? Grabbing Trudy's' arm I gave her the best glare I could manage with my sore eyes.   
"Why won't you answer my questions…I don't have a clue why I'm here but I am and I want to know WHY," I yelled voice screeching.   
"You listen here missy I'm not authorized to tell or answer anything I'm just a nurse…but if you go see Mr. Johnson will answer all your questions…cross my heart no strings attached."   
Giving her another quick glare I nodded and she continued on. "Ok hon you go down the hall and take a right at the first door you see open it and take a left then another right until you come to a blue hallway the far door on the right is Mr. Johnson's not the first one but the second one…Oh…" Before she could answer I was out the door and down the hallway, I was determined to see Mr. Johnson and get my get my questions answered.   
After fallowing Trudy's complicated directions I came to a musty smelling hallway. Opening the second far door on the right I entered a small old-fashioned desk with a BIG leather chair. "Mr. Johnson?"   
"Yes who is it and what do ya want?" Mr. Johnson was an elderly man around 70 with silver hair, he had a big nose that included a lot nose hair that hung out a little. He wore crescent moon spectacles that hug slightly of his nose and to top it of he wore a scowl like he had been waiting for a while   
"My name's Pan Son sir and Trudy…one of the nurses told me to come down and see you I want to know why I'm here I don't remember what happened and where my parents are…I was hoping you could tell me"   
"Ah yes Miss Son I've been waiting for you… I'm sorry I'm the one that has to tell you this" I could tell he was using fake emotion but I wanted to hear what he had to say anyway. "But at your house around 7.30 A.M. a bomb was set off at your house killing you mother and father instantly…the doctors think you were outside and were only pushed by the force of the bomb…there is nothing left of your home…They have no idea who set the bomb but " That was about the time I went in to hysterics…that bastered he was making it up…my father could of survived anything…this is all just a sick joke…but I knew it wasn't. "Y-your lying that's not true I mean who would want to blow up house…we had no enemy's…NO YOU'RE LYING!" My throat kept tightening straining my breathing. I gasped for breath and collapsed on the cold hard floor, lungs loosing all air as I did. And then it all wet black.   
When I woke up again someone was holding my face and splashing water on me…then it all came back to me like a sick dream that your conscious cooks up once in awhile just to let you know its there.   
*Flashback*   
It was a regular day for me today…I got up and dressed in my gray itchy school uniform and headed down the stairs. My father, Gohan Son was already up as usual and my Mother, Videl Son was cooking breakfast.   
"Hey Panny-chan did you have a good night?"   
"Yeah thanks papa," I said flashing my classic smile. Dad said I looked like my Grandpa with that smile but unfortunately for me Grandma died before I was born.   
"Hey Pan honey could you go out and get the paper I think your father might want to read it after breakfast?" My mother chirped at me from the giant old fashioned stove.   
"Sure thing mama"   
Putting on my slippers I stepped outside on to the grass, enjoying the way the dew soaked up into my bunny slippers. 'Damn George he threw the newspapers in the rose bushes again.' Sighing I marched across the yard and bent over to dig it out. That's went I heard it. A big BAM made me stand up on reflex and turn to the house. A bright light of an aftershock hit me head on as little cuts and scratches appeared as rubble and dirt impaled themselves on my body. I practically few across the yard and under the Weeping Willow wear I hit my head, hard...making a large trickle of red blood run down my forehead.   
*End Flashback*   
End Chapter 1 


	2. Perfect Star

Chapter 2 Perfect Star   
Pushing up on my elbows I wiped the tears that had appeared in my eyes and slowly stood up. Mr. Johnson stood and walked over to the Evan water jug and filled it a plastic blue cup.  
"Drink this Mrs. Son" I did what he asked and slowly drank the murky liquid. Life was so cruel at times why out of all the people in the world my parents; fun-loving good citizens were the ones to be chosen to pass on? Maybe if hadn't gone to get the paper we'd be together? (Stupid newspaper its all your fault!) I don't know if I really want to die yet…if only I could change the past. I already am so so scared papa…mama…why did ya leave me? "Miss Son I'm sorry but I have to go over the legal stuff with now in your parents will they left you…" He slowly cleared his throat…I hate him, He has no emotion, I mean he can just tell anyone that there parents are dead without even blinking an eye. I don't know what to do… "Well they left you there house and what little money they had, but as I told you your house was completely destroyed when the blast hit so your only asset at this time is $801.25 which Mrs. Son I may tell you is not a lot of money these days…" He then went on making small talk about the option of selling the land and getting an apartment blah blah blah…I just don't really know what to do…just then the phone rang…Mr. Johnson picked it up.  
Phone Conversation  
-Hello this is Mr. Darien Johnson's office who may I ask is calling?  
-Umm…yes sir, my name is Bulma Briefs, I was an old friend of Gohan Son. (Long sigh) I know his daughter Pan has no relatives living anymore so I was wondering if she'd live to come live with me at Capsule Corp?  
-Un hun I see you'll have to take this up with her she still is a minor in this country (she's 17) but if she refuses to take this offer then she's on her own unless you convincer her other wise. Were giving her a place to stay at the hospital later tonight so if you could call later after the shock has worn off a little…  
-Yeah thanks I'll do that…  
End Phone Conversation [1]  
Later that night I was given a small room to stay in. It had everything in it, like a big screen television, phone, laptop, they even gave me a cute chibi answering machine, not that I really cared at the moment. That nurse…Trudy came by again and said she was really sorry, but what I really think that shocked her is that I hugged her and cried for hours on her shoulder and when she finally left I heard the phone ring. Not bothering to pick it up I left the room and headed to the food lounge. I wanted to mope and think about things. So much had changed in just a few hours and I needed to go think everything through.   
A few hours later I was trying to find my way back to the damned room and it was hard enough after chowing on 5 tubs of chocolate rocky fudge ice cream. Every time I took a steep I got a hard cramp right under my rib cage. It's weird thinking that my parents are gone, in the few hours I was down in the food lounge I would forget that anything had changed and that I was a normal perfect girl just eating ice cream alone in a food lounge…but then I would remember and I would slowly seep back in to my depression.   
Entering my temporary room I slowly walked pass the answering machine, which was beeping uncontrollably I probably, had a message from Trudy. Sighing I pushed the button and fell back on my clean Lysol smelling sheets.   
~You Have 1 message~  
BEEP   
'Ummm…hello Mrs. Son this is Bulma Briefs…I don't know if you remember me but your father and mother were very close to me when you were around 4 or so, but then they moved and now this' I could tell she was crying. I know I've heard her voice somewhere before… 'I know a little how you feel I mean I lost my father and mother last year to a car crash…Well anyway I called Mr. Johnson a few hours ago asking if you would like to come live with me and my son for a while until you get back on your feet…I don't know if your ready or not but the hospital said that you could probably get an apartment in a month so could you just give me a call? My number is 122-3334.' She was crying the whole message and I could tell she was trying to be nice…maybe it would do me some good, I mean she went through the same thing when she lost her parents…maybe she can help me out? I Sighed and turned on my side so I faced the window. Outside I saw the moon…a full one. Twinkling little stars surrounded it making the night sky look so perfect…I wonder what it would be like to be a star? Maybe stars are perfect looking down us thinking how perfect there lives are…having thought that I drifted to a on-off sleep. "Perfect Star." Was the last thing I mumbled under my breath while I snuggled into the bed.   
[1]- Pan only heard what Mr. Johnson was saying so she still has no idea what they were talking about.   



	3. The Perfect Boy

Chapter 3-The Perfect Boy   
! Pan's Dream!   
A sour lump rose in my throat as I looked around. It was dark all around except from a small light that was on just in front of me. Slowly I edge forward trying to get a better look at what I was supposed to be viewing. There right in front of me was our house…not blown up. The lump instantly went away and I grinned ear to ear. I must have been dreaming all that stuff up! I silently cheered in happiness. No bomb, no doctors, and NO Mr. Johnson! I was so relived that I skipped up to the door. I was about to knock when something caught my eye. There in the back yard was no other than little ol' me strolling along. Forgetting completely about my happiness I slowly edged in to the back yard. The girl, ME, was heading to the bushes her bunny slippers sloshing with water as she went. "NO…NOT AGAIN!" realization hit me head on. Everything was re-playing in my mind as I was sleeping! I wanted to get out of this dream, no this nightmare…NOW. I marched around in circles screaming insanities, cursing kami until it happened. A BOOM once again sounded as I watch again. The girl/me flew across the yard crudely hitting the tree. Damn. Then I saw it. A dark figure approached as the rubble of my once perfect house fell.   
  
"THERE SON GOKU NOW I HAVE HAD MY REVENGE!" the figure screamed out. His horrible screechy voice made my eardrums jingle. Then the memory faded.  
The light faded in to nothingness as I awoke to hear the most awful sound I could hear at the moment. Hard Rock was literally blaring in to my ears. "Damn Kami. What's he trying to do make me loose my hearing too!" I laughed dryly grinning as I punched the little alarm radio shattering it in to thousands of little pieces. 'That was on hell of a dream.' I sighed, Stretched, and popped my sore muscles that were sore from clenching them all night during that terrible dream.   
"You know that wasn't very nice." I turned and glared at what ever had interrupted my relaxing time.  
"What wasn't very nice?" I practically growled at the figure leaning on the door.  
"Why smashing that kawaii little clock radio of yours of course." The voice was clam but sharp.   
"It's not mine." I said walking up to the door. I was met with the bluest eyes I had ever seen. High cheekbones outlined his face perfectly and defined his piercing eyes. Light purple hair was the finishing touch that made me loose all feeling in my already weak knees. "Who are you?" I questioned glaring momentarily. The perfect boy's mouth twitched upward into a small smirk. "That's a new one usually people recognize me…Oh well my name is Trunks Briefs." I had heard that name before he was the newest rave with the popular girls. I heard his name mentioned once or twice in the halls. Jerk. "So…?"  
Why was he in my room? Just before my dirty little mouth could blast out a nasty comment a blue-headed women entered the room. She had BIG blue eyes with just a few little wrinkles blotched out by her rosy pink blush. A smile outlined her face showing glossy rows of strait white teeth. I smiled a little thinking how her smile reminded me of kassan. I sighed and shrugged my shoulders. "Ohayo," I mumbled under my breath gloomily. The blue-headed woman's smile, if possible got wider.   
"Ohayo! My name 's Bulma," she pointed lightly with her index finger to the lavender-headed jerk "And this is my son Trunks," She chirped at me. I grinned so THIS is Bulma  
"I know. We've met." Trunks said smirking over to me.  
"Oh…that's nice well since your awake I just wanted to tell you…you that I'm sorry for what happened to your folks." I nodded and forced a small pathetic excuse for a smile. "I was real close to them ya' know…" She sighed and wiped a few tears that had slipped down her check smearing her mascara. "Well anyway," she said happy again, "I was wondering if you would like to come stay at my house…I mean just for a little while…Please it would make me feel good!" She literally begged making puppy dog eyes at me.  
I smirked knowing she'd won. "Why not?" chirped out breezily.   
End Chapter 3   



	4. The Perfect House

Chapter 4-The Perfect House  
  
Bulma chattered nosily as the capsule car drove dangerously fast down the small highway road. They were taking me to Capsule Corp to live for a month or so. The conversation had shifted endlessly back and forth from clothes to politics and finally it went back to clothes. I sighed irritated. I'm not exactly the most out going person with people I don't know. Trunks was staring off into space somewhere I guess he looked as bored as I felt. It was really pretty cute considering that a little line of drool was running down his chin. I leaned back in the leather sets resting my head on the window seal. The window was very cold, and when I breathed little fog marks appeared on it. Slowly I drifted off to sleep giving one last glance to Trunks and Bulma.  
When I did wake up again my head was no longer leaning on the car's cold window but something soft and warm. Sighing I snuggled into the warmth inhaling the sweat smell as I did. A soft rich musky sent filled my nose and went swirling into my head. "Sweet," I mumbled rapping my arms around the unknown object.  
I nearly screamed as two large hands rapped around my body. Instead I let out a little squeak waking up fully in an instant. Once again I was met face to face with Trunks Briefs except this time he was asleep.   
Shrugging his arms off I realized that I had rolled into him sometime during Bulma's wild driving. Speaking of Bulma she was nowhere in sight. Realizing that the car was pulled up into a small Get 'n Go [1] I quickly searched for Bulma's ki. Finding it inside the store I suppressed the urge to snuggle back up with Trunks.   
Pan no baka, Trunks *was* a jerk back there! Sighing I gave up and leaned once again on the window. It was raining out and the light puttering drops on the top of the car was all I needed to slowly nod off in to a dreamless sleep once again.   
The next time I woke up someone was shaking my shoulder roughly. I mumbled incoherent sentences as I groggily woke up. It was Bulma.   
"Pan were here now," She whispered to me. Trunks was already outside the car I glared momentarily…I hope I didn't snore that was the last thing I wanted Trunks to here.   
Stepping out into the chilly air I realized that the drive must have taken more time than I thought because it was pitch black out. The cold air sent a ripple down my spine making me realize that Bulma was holding the door open for me.  
The house that I entered might as well been labeled "Capsule Palace" instead of Capsule Corp…My kami it was HUGE! Old furnishings were decorated throughout the main hall. We passed a row of office rooms and a blue door labeled "BULMA'S LAB". Finally we entered a brass elevator were Bulma hit floor # 15. It was all very strange getting into an elevator in someone else's house but I was way to tired to complain.   
My hair was a mess and my eyes blotchy but I didn't even bother to get undressed. I just collapsed on to the bed and said my thanks to Bulma. I have never been so tired in my entire life.   
  
[1]- heh…I couldn't resist there's a local store on my street called Get 'n Go. I go about every other week and load up on candy, or when mom needs something for dinner, ect. The guy that works there knows my family (sort of…we aren't exactly on name bases we say hi and chat for awhile) and I just kinda thought I should put that in there. PS Guy who works there- Sorry about still owing you 40 cents from last time…I'll pay ya back! ^.~  



End file.
